warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Phased Skins
The Phased Skins are a series of skins characterized by a semi-transparent animated pattern. They were added during The Steam Winter Sale 2013. These skins were only available to craft through Steam and are of limited quantity. With the Steam Winter Sale ending on Jan 3rd 11 AM PST, these skins are no longer craftable. |-|Acquisition= There are currently 2 methods for which a person can acquire these skins: *Trade for them with friends through Steam, or *Purchase them from the Steam Community Market. |-|Asa Syandana = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Syandana #Equip Phased Asa Syandana Notes *This is a standalone syandana and '''DOES NOT' require you to own a syandana. *This syandana can be equipped on any Warframe. |-|Vauban = Skin | image = Phasedbaun.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Winter Sale 2013 December 20 2013 - January 3 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Winter Sale 2013 crafting reward | Price = Varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Vauban Equipped #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Body or Helmet #Equip Phased Vauban Skin or Phased Vauban Helmet Notes *The Helmet and Body skins are separate items. **The Helmet skin is considered an alternate helmet, and thus '''cannot' be applied to alternate helmets. *The Phased Body skin is not correctly applied to the prime details of the Vauban prime variant: The coattails do not have the skin applied at all, which can be colored separately (but do not exhibit the skin's effect), and the texture is not properly mapped to the primed details. ** There is no phased variant of the Vauban Prime helmet. ** The Phased Skin cannot toggle primed details if applied to Vauban Prime. |-|Vasto = Skin | image = PhasedVasto.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Winter Sale 2013 December 20 2013 - January 3 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Winter Sale 2013 crafting reward | Price = Varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Vasto Equipped #Select Secondary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Vasto Skin |-|Akvasto = Skin | image = Phased AkVasto.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Winter Sale 2013 December 20 2013 - January 3 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Winter Sale 2013 crafting reward | Price = Varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Akvasto Equipped #Select Secondary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Akvasto Skin |-|Tigris = Skin | image = PhasedTigris.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Winter Sale 2013 December 20 2013 - January 3 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Winter Sale 2013 crafting reward | Price = Varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Tigris Equipped #Select Primary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Tigris Skin Note *You do not have to be Mastery Rank 4 to own this skin. |-|Ankyros = Skin | image = PhasedAnkyros.png | Usage = | Introduced = Steam Winter Sale 2013 December 20 2013 - January 3 2014 | Acquisition = Steam Winter Sale 2013 crafting reward | Price = Varies | Retired = Yes }} Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Ankyros Equipped #Select Melee Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Ankyros Skin Notes *The color of these skins cannot be changed by any means. *Barring the syandana, these skins are the first animated skins released. Media File:PhasedSkinAllP1.png|1 of 2 known All Phased Skin Tenno. Identifiable information of player removed. File:PhasedSkinAllP2.png|2 of 2 known All Phased Skin Tenno. Identifiable information of player removed. Warframe Phased Skins Quantity.png|An approximate quantity for all Phased skins. See Also *Rubedo Skins * * * * * fr:Aspects Phasé Category:Skins Category:Weapon Skins Category:Third Party Promotions